Bis ans Ende der Welt
by bubblersparadise
Summary: Spoiler: Finale 4. Staffel. Ich wurde angeschossen und kann mich erinnern - an alles. Jede Sekunde. Den Schuss. Den Schmerz.


_Wettbewerbsbeitrag zu „Bis ans Ende der Welt" von –traumtaenzerin- _

_ .de/t/24675/1_

_Fandom: Castle_

_Rating: P13_

_(Spoiler: Finale 3. Staffel – Teile 4x01)_

**+#+#+**

**Bis ans Ende der Welt **

**+#+#+**

Nach zwei Wochen im Spital hatte man mich heute mit einer ganzen Tasche Medikamente entlassen – Schmerzmittel in Dosen, die unglaublich waren, mich noch rascher ermüden ließen.

Eine Kugel. Ein Schuss hatte mein Leben verändert, meine Lunge getroffen – alles verdreht und auf den Kopf gestellt. Angeschossen am Friedhofsboden liegend, hatte Rick mir seine Liebe gestanden, doch als ich aufwachte, war Josh an meiner Seite, war - so wie ich von meinem Vater erfahren hatte – im OP die gesamte Zeit bei mir gewesen und hatte alles überwacht.

Und Richard Castle war in mein Zimmer gekommen, Blumen in der Hand. Ich tischte ihm eine Notlüge auf, erklärte meinem Schatten, dass ich mich an nichts erinnern könne – nicht seine Worte, nicht den Schuss. Ich hatte ihm nicht einmal in die Augen sehen können. Doch als er mich wieder verließ, war deutlich zu erkennen, wie sehr ihn meine Worte getroffen hatten. Ich ließ ihn wissen, dass ich mich melden würde.

Nicht einmal richtig sitzen hatte ich an diesem Tag können, das Betthaupt hatte man hochgefahren, um mich für meinen Besuch etwas ansehnlicher zu machen, doch die Schmerzmittel waren es gewesen, die mich in eine graue, nebelige Zone hatten abgleiten lassen. Immer und immer wieder, sobald ich den Morphium-Tropf nachdosierte.

Die Schmerzmittel hochdosiert, ein Loch in der Brust zwischen den Brüsten von der Kugel, die mich getroffen hatte, ein Loch seitlich in meinem Brustkorb, durch das man das Blut hatte abfließen lassen, welches sich in meiner Lunge gesammelt hatte. Eine gebrochene Rippe, hoher Blutverlust – all das zeichnete mich deutlich. Dreimal hatte man mich, so war mir berichtet worden, reanimieren müssen während man die Kugel versucht hatte, zu entfernen. Dreimal wurde der Defibrillator eingesetzt. Und immer wieder hatte ich im Geiste nur die einen Worte gehört, immer und immer wieder waren es Castles Worte, die mich begleitetet hatten – doch als er dann vor mir gestanden hatte, konnte ich ihm nicht sagen, was ich empfand. Es ging einfach nicht.

Heute, 12 Tage nach seinem Besuch, 14 nach dem Attentat auf mich, fiel mir vieles immer noch genauso schwer wie damals.

Nach sieben Nächten war ich gezwungen worden aufzustehen. Beim ersten Versuch hatte ich es geschafft und die Beine aus dem Bett hängen zu lassen. Danach waren die Schmerzen zu intensiv gewesen. Über die kommende Woche hinweg schaffte ich es allmählich, den kurzen Weg vom Bett zur Toilette zu absolvieren – aber auch nur, weil mir Bettschüsseln reichten und der Katheter nach zwei Tagen – Gott sei Dank – entfernt worden war. Das Prozedere ins Badezimmer hatte 30 Minuten gedauert, ein Weg, den jeder gesunde Mensch innerhalb von wahrscheinlich 30 Sekunden absolviert hätte.

Das Einzige, das ich geschafft hatte, da es kein körperlicher Vorgang war, war es, mich von Josh zu trennen. Endgültig, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Er war immer für mich dagewesen, keine Frage, aber ich war ganz woanders – und nicht nur jetzt im Spital, sondern auch all die Wochen zuvor. Ich hatte viele Geheimnisse vor ihm gehabt und wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, waren wir uns eigentlich niemals wirklich nahe gewesen – nicht geistig. Josh bedeutete mir etwas, er war ein guter Kerl mit wichtigen Ambitionen – die Rettung der Welt – aber es war einfach nicht genug. Nicht genug für mich und nicht fair ihm gegenüber.

Also sagte ich ihm das auch. Mein Dad hatte es kommen sehen – die Beziehung habe, für meine Verhältnisse, bereits zu lange gedauert, erklärte er mir am Krankenbett und im selben Augenblick hatte er mir über das Haar gestrichen. Tatsächlich, sechs Monate waren immer die Grenze gewesen, der magische Stichtag.

Josh war wütend gewesen, wütend und enttäuscht und warf mir vor, dass alles Castles schuld gewesen wäre. Leider hatte er nicht ganz unrecht bei seiner Annahme, doch ich dementierte natürlich alles. Wie konnte ich ihm in einer Situation, wie dieser, Recht geben, wenn ich selbst kaum wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte?

So hatte ich am Tag vor meiner Entlassung meinen Vater bitten müssen, mir einige Sachen zusammenzupacken. Er stempelte mich als verrückt ab, erklärte mein Vorhaben für wahnwitzig, mich einige Zeit in sein Cottage am Lake Placid zurückzuziehen.

+#+#+

Ein netter, junger Pfleger hatte mir vom Rollstuhl in den Wagen geholfen und in der Apotheke lösten mein Vater, dankenswerter Weise, meine letzten Rezepte ein, kaufte frisches Verbandsmaterial und im nächsten Supermarkt einige Lebensmittel.

„Schaffst du das wirklich, Katie?", fragte mich Dad immer und immer wieder am Weg zum See. Meine Antwort war immer dieselbe: natürlich, selbstverständlich und ich sei ja kein Krüppel.

Allerdings kam mir die Fahrt ewig vor – jede Straßenunebenheit fügte mir Schmerzen zu und ich tat mein Bestes, es meinen Vater nicht merken zu lassen, gab vor zu schlafen.

Nach fünf Stunden Fahrtzeit kamen wir am Cottage an. Es war ein Blockhaus, das Dad vor vielen Jahren zum Fischen erworben hatte. Es stand direkt am Wasser, hatte einen kleinen Steg, an dem ein kleines Fischerboot lag, ein Bett, eine ausziehbare Couch und an der Seite des Hauses, die zur Straße blickte, befand sich ein großer gemauerter Kamin, der in kühlen Herbsttagen, das ganze Haus mit wohliger Wärme erfüllte. Die Sonne stand an diesem Tag hoch am blauen Himmelszelt. Viele Jahre war es her, dass ich in dieser Einöde gewesen war.

„Ich kann bei dir bleiben, Katie. Du brauchst jemanden, der auf dich schaut."

„Nein, Dad. Ich muss alleine sein. Die letzten Wochen waren zu viele Menschen um mich, ich muss nachdenken."

Er war zwar nicht zufrieden mit meiner Antwort, nickte aber, als würde er zustimmen, doch tat es mir weh, ihn so zu sehen, doch brauchte ich Abstand – Dad würde viel zu viele Fragen stellen, Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten konnte.

So entlud er den Wagen und ich ging vorsichtig, Schritt für Schritt, langsam in Richtung des Cottages auf die zwei Stufen zu – auf diese hatte ich vollkommen vergessen. Dass mich diese so viel Kraft kosten würde, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet, auch nicht diesen Schmerz. Bisher waren es gerade Wege gewesen, der mühsamste Teil war das Aussteigen aus dem Auto gewesen, aber diese Stufen, diese brachten mich an den Punkt, an dem ich zu zweifeln begann. Ob das der richtige Weg war? Dankbar war ich dafür, dass mein Vater mein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht in diesem Augenblick nicht sehen konnte.

„Katie", hörte ich plötzlich seine Stimme, Mitleid war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich schaffe das schon", erklärte ich ihm forscher, als ich ursprünglich wollte. Mit beiden Armen hatte ich mich am Geländer hochgezogen und stand schließlich auf der Veranda, ließ mir die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen und genoss kurz die Wärme. So wenige Schritte und ich war vollkommen geschafft. Müde. Erschöpft. Die bequeme Jogginghose, die ich trug, war locker und hatte mir vor drei Wochen noch perfekt gepasst, nun hatte ich Angst, sie zu verlieren. Vorsichtig griff ich an den Bund, kurz schloss ich noch einmal die Augen bevor ich in das Holzhauses ging.

„Ich habe Feuer gemacht. Am Abend kann es am See kühl werden."

Obwohl es untertags sicherlich schon 20 bis 25 Grad bekam, konnte es abends kalt werden, besonders da hier stets eine leichte Briese wehte. So brauchte man dann immer eine warme Jacke und das Haus, das unregelmäßig bewohnt wurde, brauchte seine Zeit, bis das Feuer es richtig aufwärmte.

Auf meine eigene Weise war ich froh, als mein Vater die Autotür hinter sich schloss und den Weg in Richtung Hauptstraße einschlug, zurückschob. Er hatte nicht nur Feuer gemacht, nein, sondern auch alle Flächen schnell vom Staub befreit, das Bett frisch überzogen und die Lebensmittel eingeräumt, den Strom eingeschalten und alle notwendigen Vorkehrungen getroffen.

Hunger hatte ich bereits seit dem Attentat auf mein Leben keinen mehr verspürt. Allerdings war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass ich etwas essen musste, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Also holte ich mir ein paar Karotten und eine Gurke, verzichtete darauf, sie in Stücke zu schneiden, wusch sie lediglich ab und kaute lieblos und lange darauf herum. Appetitlos. Sechs verschiedene Tabletten musste ich pro Tag in dieser Woche noch zu mir nehmen. Drei jetzt am Abend – eine davon war ein Schmerzmittel. Auf die Schlaftabletten habe ich bereits im Spital verzichtet, obwohl es eine ewige Diskussion mit den Ärzten gewesen war, wieso ich sie nicht nehmen wollte – irgendwann hatte ich eingewilligt, sie für den Notfall mitzunehmen, daher befanden sie sich mit allen anderen Tabletten auch in der kleinen Sporttasche am Küchentresen.

Bevor ich beschloss zu Bett zu gehen, entnahm ich meiner Tasche auch noch mein Mobiltelefon und steckte das Ladekabel an, ließ es aber uneingeschaltet. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Würde ich es nun aufdrehen, müsste ich mich mit den Nachrichten und Anrufen beschäftigen und dazu war ich noch nicht bereit.

Ich sollte duschen und mir die Haare waschen, doch fehlte mir die Energie. Ich zog mir lediglich meine Hose aus und die Sweatshirtjacke, in Slip, Socken und einem T-Shirt rutschte ich in dem schmalen Doppelbett in eine Position, die mich schmerzfrei atmen ließ. Kurzdarauf schlief ich vollkommen erschöpft ein, obwohl es erst kurz nach 8 Uhr am Abend war.

„_Kate", sagte Rick und schien in einer Türe zu stehen. „Katie", wiederholte er, den Spitznamen, den normalerweise nur mein Vater verwendete. _

„_Rick?", sagte ich und studierte seine legere Art, im Rahmen zu lehnen. _

„_Kate, du musst zurückkommen. Wir alle brauchen dich."_

„_Du brauchst mich nicht, Rick. Du brauchst keine Polizistin, die ein Loch in der Brust hat, die du nicht mehr beschatten kannst." _

„_Ich brauche nicht die Polizistin. Ich brauche Kate, die unabhängige, sture, frustrierende Frau._

„_Nein." _

„_Doch, weil ich dich liebe …." _

Diese Worte rissen mich in den frühen Morgenstunden aus dem Schlaf, ließen mich aufwachen. Die Sonne blinzelte durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge. Ich erinnerte mich genau an diese Worte, seine letzten Worte an mich aus meinem Traum, als ich die Tabletten in die Hand nahm, die auf dem Nachttisch lagen, und sie mit einem großen Glas Wasser hinabspülte. An diesem Morgen spürte ich jeden einzelnen Atemzug. Ein Stechen. Ein Ziehen. Heute würde ich mich zum ersten Mal mit meinen Verbänden beschäftigen, mir die Wunde das erste Mal ansehen müssen.

Das erste Mal in all den Wochen lüstete es mich nach einer ordentlichen Tasse schwarzen Kaffee. Stark und schwarz. Das Vanille-Aroma war ein Extra, das mich in Momenten wie diesen an Castle erinnerte. Außerdem hatte mein Vater solche femininen Kleinigkeiten nicht im Sortiment seiner Fischerhütte vorrätig. Im Spital hatte ich jeden einzelnen Tag Pfefferminz- oder Kamillentee bekommen und am Tag der Entlassung hatte ich mir geschworen, dass mir diese niemals wieder unterkommen würden, denn er Geruch alleine löste mittlerweile einen Brechreiz in mir aus.

Als ich immer noch in Unterwäsche in der Küche ankam, hatten die Schmerztabletten ihre Wirkung noch nicht entfaltet und der Schmerz schien momentan unerträglich. Tiefes Durchatmen machte es wesentlich schlimmer. Ich stützte mich mit beiden Armen am Küchentresen ab und sobald ich die Augen schloss, sah ich Ricks blaue Augen vor mir, ohne es kontrollieren zu können, musste ich lächeln.

Allmählich begannen die Tabletten, Gott sei Dank, zu wirken, doch sie waren nichts im Vergleich zum Morphium-Tropf der ersten Tage, an dem ich wieder wach war. Ein Knopfdruck und ein herrliches Gefühl von Wärme und Schmerzlosigkeit hatte sich ausgebreitet, nun dauerte es Minuten, manchmal sogar eine halbe Stunde, bis die Schmerzen wieder erträglich waren.

In der Küche stehend, stellte ich fest, dass mein Dad immer noch die italienische Kaffeemaschine hatte, die er mit Mom gemeinsam in ihrem vorletzten gemeinsamen Sommer in Florenz gekauft hatte. Dankenswerterweise hatte er sie mir aufgeschraubt. Ich füllte Wasser ein, gab Kaffee hinzu und schraubte sie zusammen und entzündete die Gasflamme des Herdes.

Dunklen starken Espresso hatte ich schon seit vielen Jahren in dieser Form nicht mehr getrunken, umso mehr genoss ich die dicke Flüssigkeit, als sie meine Geschmacksknospen erhellte.

Ich sehnte mich nach meinen Yoga-Übungen, dem Strecken all meiner verspannten Muskeln, wusste aber, dass das noch lange nicht der Fall sein würde.

Mit einer Decke bestückt, meinem Mobiltelefon in der Jackentasche und wieder in Jogginghosen bekleidet, ging ich auf die Terrasse. Einige Augenblicke benötigte ich, bis ich realisierte, dass ich wohl zweimal gehen musste, um den leichten Liegestuhl, den ich meinem Vater Letztes Jahr geschenkt hatte, auf den Steg zu tragen. Normalerweise war es eine leichte Aufgabe, beides auf einmal zu transportieren.

All das hielt mich länger auf und dauerte vor allem länger, als ich erwartet und mir vorgestellt hatte. Als ich schließlich, genervt von meiner Trägheit, in der Sonne saß, die Beine in die Decke gewickelt, griff ich nach meinem Handy. Das erste Mal seit nunmehr zwei Wochen schaltete ich es ein und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke blinkte es wild und piepte vor sich hin – ohne Pause.

52 Kurznachrichten. 97 versäumte Anrufe.

Die Internetverbindung ließ ich ausgeschalten, um all den Emails zu entgehen, die mich wohl erdrücken würden.

Vorsichtig scrollte ich durch die Nachrichten. Alleine Josh hatte mir 22 geschickt. Ich löschte sie alle ungelesen. Alle. Einige waren von meinem Vater, andere von Esposito, Ryan und anderen Kollegen. Eine von Lanie. Kurz hielt ich inne, als ich 12 von Castle entdeckte, vier von Alexis und fünf von Martha.

Ich klickte Ricks Namen an und begann sie mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch zu lesen. Ein paar wenige las ich mit laut vor, um sie realer erscheinen zu lassen:

„_Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut –RC"_

„_Dein Dad hat uns mitgeteilt, dass du in 2 Tagen entlassen wirst. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, melde dich –RC"_

„_Igle dich nicht ein. R." _

Rick drängte sich nicht auf. Er verlangte nicht, dass ich ihn besuche oder er mich besuchen kommen könne. Er gab mir Zeit und Freiraum. Allerdings musste ich mir eingestehen, dass er mir abging – sein lustiges Wesen, sein Witz, die blauen Augen und starken Arme. Die sanfte Stimme.

Fünf- oder sechsmal löschte ich den Text, den ich ihm senden wollte, wieder.

„_Bin im Cottage meines Vaters in Lake Placid. Gib mir Zeit –KB." _

Es war mein erstes Lebenszeichen an ihn, seitdem er damals mein Krankenbett verlassen hatte. Ich war nicht ich selbst. Meine Hosen waren zwei Nummern zu groß, meine Hüftknochen viel zu deutlich zu sehen und mein Haar, mein Haar war strähnig, ungepflegt und – seit Tagen ungewaschen. Ich musste mich erst auf die Reihe bekommen, bevor ich Rick begegnen können würde, außerdem würde mein Dad in zwei bis drei Tagen kommen und kontrollieren, ob ich es alleine schaffte.

„_Wann immer du möchtest. Du weißt, ich in immer für dich da und abrufberiet – RC"_

„_Danke, Rick. Ein paar Tage noch. – K." _

Ich presste den grünen Kreis für das Senden der Nachricht, scrollte weiter durch Alexis Nachrichten und Marthas. Beide erklärten mir auf sehr familiäre Weise, dass sie hofften, dass es mir gut gehe und sie mich bald wiedersehen würden. Beinahe wären mir die Tränen gekommen, doch Kontrolle war alles in meinem Leben. Tränen waren ein Zeichen der Schwäche und Schwäche kannte ich nicht.

Irgendwann überkam mich meine nicht vorhandene Körperhygiene, doch war das Aufstehen aus dem Liegestuhl immer noch schmerzhaft. Vorsichtig begab ich mich, und vor allem langsam, ins kleine Badezimmer des Hauses. Shampoo und Duschgel hatte ich bereits ausgepackt und begann mich vor der Dusche zu entkleiden. Zum ersten Mal seit den Schüssen stand ich nackt vor einem Spiegel, mein langes Haar fettig. Entkleidet ging ich in die Küche und holte eine Schere aus dem Messerblock. Den ersten Schritt zu einem neuen Ich machte ich im Badezimmer, indem ich meine langen Haare abschnitt. Ich hatte sie am Morgen zu einem Zopf geflochten und genau diesen hielt ich nun in Händen. Der Vorgang des Schneidens war schmerzhaft, aber jede Sekunde wert. Zehn Minuten später waren sie nur noch etwas länger als kinnlang. Ich musste erkennen, dass ich jünger ansah und mich erleichtert fühlte – nicht mehr wie Mitte 30, eher wie Mitte 20.

Dann glitten meine Hände und mein Blick über das große Pflaster auf meiner Brust. Vorsichtig löste ich es ab. Das Loch war kleiner als ich es erwartet hatte - feuerrot und die Fäden, die sich von selbst auflösen sollten, waren teilweise noch sichtbar. Irgendwann würde ich wieder in der Lage sein, einen Büstenhalter zu tragen, momentan zog es mir bereits bei dem Gedanken daran den Magen zusammen vor Schmerz.

Behutsam drehte ich mich zur Seite, löste das zweite Pflaster ab – auch diese Wunde verheilte gut. Sorgfältig platzierte ich spezielle Duschpflaster an beiden Stellen, obwohl ich sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr benötigte, aber es gab mir Sicherheit, zu wissen, dass kein direkter Wasserstrahl eine der beiden Wunden treffen würde. Die Krustenbildung war bereits weit fortgeschritten und ich wusste innerlich, dass alles nach Plan verlief.

Nach 20 Minuten fühlte ich mich wie ein neuer Mensch, sauber, frisch gekämmt und nach Kirsche riechend.

Vollkommen erschöpft von einer Banalität wie dieser, legte ich mich mit den noch nassen Haaren auf das ungemachte Bett und schlief ein.

„_Du riechst so gut", murmelte Ricks Stimme mir ins Ohr. Sein Atem kitzelte mich am Hals und erregte mich zugleich. _

„_Ich rieche wie immer", flüsterte ich zurück und versuchte es hinabzuspielen, mein gesamter Körper vibrierte unter seinen Fingern, die über meine Brust tanzten. Seine Lippen knabberten an meinem Ohrläppchen, wissend, was er mir damit antat … _

Erregt und außer Atem wachte ich auf. Die Träume wirkten alle so real, so unglaublich real. Noch immer in Gedanken versunken, griff ich nach meinem Telefon und tippte eine Nachricht an Castle.

„_Bald kannst du kommen. Bald. Kommende Woche, falls du Zeit haben solltest. – KB" _

In dem Moment, in dem ich auf „Senden" drückte, bereute ich die Nachricht auch schon, wollte sie ändern, zurücknehmen, aber das ging nicht. Was hatte ich bloß getan? Ich war noch nicht so weit. Es war Freitag und bereits am Montag könnte er vor der Türe stehen …

Sinnvoll wäre es, sich Zeit für mich zu nehmen, mir klar darüber zu werden, was ich wollte. Ich war einfach noch nicht bereit dazu, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen. Doch würde ich es irgendwann sein? Vielleicht hatte Rick diese Worte der Zuneigung nur im Affekt ausgesprochen? Vielleicht hatte er sie gar nicht ernst gemeint. Immerhin war ich sterbend am grünen Rasen des Friedhofs gelegen.

Ich war kurz davor ihm eine weitere SMS zu schicken, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass ich nicht bereit war, ihn jetzt schon zu treffen und ich hatte die Nachricht auch beinahe abgeschickt, doch dieses Mal hatte ich rechtzeitig gezögert.

+#+#+

Am kommenden Tag saß ich in der Sonne, las ein Buch, das Vater irgendwo her hatte – Val McDermid, eine europäische Kriminalautorin. Eigentlich war es ein Buch, das meiner Mutter gefallen hätte, vielleicht las er sie deswegen gerne und brachte sie immer wieder von seinen Projekten in Europa mit. Trotz der Schmerzen zwang ich mich alle paar Kapitel aufzustehen und eine Runde um das Haus zu gehen, ließ diese Kreise größer werden, ging die Stiegen nicht nur einmal, sondern zweimal. Ich ahnte bereits, dass ich diese sportlichen Aktivitäten am nächsten Tag bereuen würde, wusste aber, dass es notwendig war, um meinen Körper wieder in Form zu bekommen. Stets hatte ich mein Handy in der Hosentasche, griff regelmäßig darauf – falls ich es irgendwann nicht mehr schaffen sollte, würde ich den Notruf wählen müssen, niemand den ich kannte, wohnte im Umkreis von einigen Stunden.

So ging es nun einige Tage. Am vierten Tag meiner Anwesenheit in Lake Placid bog plötzlich ein Wagen um die Ecke des Grundstücks und kam auf das Haus zugefahren. Ich konnte lediglich das Knirschen der Reifen auf dem Kies hören und das Bremsgeräusch, als es nahe dem Haus stehen blieb. War dies Rick? Ich hatte ihm die Adresse des Hauses nicht geschickt.

Als ich mich an der Ecke der Terrasse einfand und den Platz vor dem Haus somit einsehen konnte, entdeckte ich einen dunkelgrünen Mini. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis jemand eine Türe öffnete. Ich ging die zwei Stufen hinab und blieb wir angewurzelt stehen, als eine schlanke großgewachsene Frau mit feuerrotem Haar aus dem Kleinwagen stieg und in meine Richtung kam – Martha.

„Stopp, Kiddo!", rief sie mir zu und eilte auf mich zu. So schnell konnte ich gar keinen Satz formen, hatte sie schon ihre Arme um mich geschlungen und mich vorsichtig an sich gepresst. „Es ist so gut dich wieder unter uns zu haben, Katherine."

„Martha, was für eine Überraschung!", artikulierte ich verunsichert meine Verwunderung.

„Wenn Richard wüsste, dass ich hier bin … ach, was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht, Liebes? Das müssen wir gleich in Ordnung bringen." Sie ging eine Runde um mich und begutachtete mein Aussehen.

„Martha, woher …?"

„Dein Vater hat im Loft angerufen und gebeten, dass jemand von uns – ich glaube, er dachte an Rick – hochfahre. Er hat ein wichtiges Treffen in Washington DC und …. Nach deiner Nachricht vor ein paar Tagen, dachte ich mir …"

„Danke, Martha", sagte ich leise und lies sie nicht weitersprechen.

„Also Kiddo, du setzt dich jetzt irgendwo hin und lässt mich arbeiten."

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Martha keines ihrer typischen teuren unten Seidenoutfits trug sondern dunkle Jeans und eine grüne Bluse dazu, deren Ärmel sie hochgekrempelt hatte.

„Du musst noch in der Nacht weggefahren sein …"

„Als Richard noch schlief", erklärte sie mir und grinste mich breit an, wissend, dass Richard es sonst zu verhindern gewusst hätte.

Immer noch verwundert und zugleich erfreut gingen wir gemeinsam in Richtung des Hauses, wo sie ihre Tasche und die Einkaufstüte abstellte.

„Erzähl, Liebes, wie geht es dir?"

„Es wird", begann ich zögerlich und begann ihr von den Schmerzen, den Tabletten und meiner Mattigkeit zu erzählen, wie rasch ich ermüdete. Während ich dies tat, begann sie die Lebensmittel auszupacken und holte zwei weitere Tüten aus dem Auto – frisches Gemüse, Obst, etwas Fleisch und Reis. Schonkost, ein leichter Einstieg für meinen Magen. Martha urteilte nicht, sie hörte mir lediglich zu, nickte ab und an, und lächelte die ganze Zeit, als würde sie sich wirklich freuen, mich zu sehen.

„Ich habe dir frische, neue Sachen mitgebracht", erklärte Martha und zeigte auf die kleine Reisetasche, die sie zuvor ins Haus getragen hatte. „Ich habe alles einmal gewaschen, damit keinerlei Infektionsgefahr herrscht."

Geschockt sah ich an mir herab. Meine Sweatpants schlabberten an mir und ich musste mir eingestehen, wie furchtbar ich aussehen musste. Besonders für Martha, die immer perfekt war, zumindest in meinen Augen.

Die rothaarige Frau reichte mir zwei weiche dunkelgraue Jogginghosen mit einem breiten Bund, zwei Kapuzenjacken, ein paar kurze Hosen und einige T-Shirts und Tops. Farblich waren sie alle dunkel gehalten und nicht in den typischen Farben, die Martha Rogers sonst für sich bevorzugte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, Martha, wie ich dir danken kann und was ich sagen soll …"

Ich war überwältigt von der Herzlichkeit, die sie mir entgegenbrachte. All das war nicht ihre Aufgabe und trotzdem war sie fünf Stunden gefahren, war im Vorfeld für mich in New York einkaufen gegangen und hatte sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie mein Körper auf etwas reagieren könnte. All das war ich nicht gewohnt – von niemandem.

Während ich mit der Kleidung ins Schlafzimmer ging, begann Martha mit Kochtöpfen zu kämpfen. Lediglich ein lautes Klirren war zu hören und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war das gesamte Cottage von einem herrlichen aromatischen Duft erfüllt – Pasta mit mitgebrachter hausgemachter Tomatensauce. Sie räumte die Tupperware Behälter weg, nachdem sie sie ausgewaschen hatte du die restliche, die sie aus dem Auto geholt hatte – offensichtlich mit vorgekochten Gerichten – in den Kühlschrank.

Wie hatte sie in der kurzen Zeit all das organisiert?

Das Spektakel bewundernd stand ich schließlich im Wohnzimmer, stets hatte ich Ricks Mutter als die grelle Diva wahrgenommen, die sich herzlich um ihre Familie kümmerte und ihre Enkeltochter vergötterte. Sie erzählte vom Broadway und einer Rolle, die sie in Aussicht hatte, aber nicht sicher war, ob sie diese wirklich annehmen wollte – immerhin würde sie eine alte Frau spielen müssen.

„Es ist Richards Spezialsauce", erklärte sie, als sie angerichteten Teller und die Schüssel Salat auf den Tisch stellte. Lediglich die Gläser ließ sie mich tragen. „Eine nette kleine Hütte hat dein Vater hier, gerade ausreichend für eine Person."

„Hm …" Die Pasta schmeckte hervorragend und in Gesellschaft aß es sich wesentlich leichter und sofort war mein Appetit größer.

+#+#+

Im Laufe des Nachmittags gingen wir spazieren und irgendwann fand ich mich auf der Terrasse auf einem Hocker sitzend wieder, Martha mit einer Schere in der Hand und ließ sie meine Haare gerade abschneiden.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Katherine? Deine wunderschönen langen Haare …", schnaufte Martha und arbeitete an der geraden Linie. „Was Richard bloß sagen wird!"

„Rick …"

„Ja, er mochte deine langen Haare sehr gerne. Sehr, sehr gerne." Was sollte ich darauf sagen? „Aber lass mich nun einmal den Schnitt begutachten." Martha ging einmal um mich herum, fuhr mir durch das Haar, schnitt noch hier und dort etwas weg. „Gut. Sie fallen einfach herrlich, Liebes. Was würde ich für deine Haare machen? Die Farbe! Kiddo, wenn du nur wieder ein paar Kilo zunimmst, wieder zu Kräften kommst, dann …"

„Was dann? Merkt man gar nichts mehr davon, dass mich eine Kugel durchlöchert hat?" Reflexartig griff ich auf das Loch in meiner Brust.

„Ich wollte ‚reizend' sagen. Aber gut, Katherine, du musst wieder gesund werden, sonst wirst du nicht in der Lage sein, den Täter zu finden. Und ich nehme an, dass dies dein vorrangiges Ziel ist. Rick arbeitet auf alle Fälle an dem Fall, zwar nicht mehr im Büro, sondern zuhause, aber er lässt nicht locker."

„Nicht mehr am Revier?"

„Nein, die neue Chefin meinte, dass sie keinen Platz für einen dilettantischen Schriftsteller hätte." Kate musste unerwartet kurz auflachen, konnte sie sich doch sein Gesicht bildlich vorstellen, als er dies – wahrscheinlich 1 zu 1 – zu hören bekam. „Und Richard hat sich nicht gewehrt, sah keinen Sinn dahinter, ohne deine Anwesenheit weiterhin am Revier zu sein." Fragend sah ich Martha an. Rick hatte sich wirklich so leicht rausschmeißen lassen? Das war gar nicht seine Art, nicht den Bürgermeister zu kontaktieren und andere Trümpfe auszuspielen. „Du seist nicht da, daher hätte Rick keine Daseinsberechtigung mehr, so in etwa war die Erklärung des neuen Captains. Er erklärte allen, dass es ihn nicht störe, er könne auch von zuhause arbeiten, immerhin würde ihm dann niemand über die Schulter schauen.

„Hm…", immer war ich etwas erstaunt.

„Katherine, Liebes, du weißt ganz genau, um dein Leben zu schützen, würde Rick bis ans Ende der Welt gehen. Er würde alles machen, um dich in Sicherheit zu wissen. Alles."

Da ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich darauf sagen sollte, saß ich einfach stumm da. Ihre Aussage hatte mich verblüfft, so sehr überrascht.

Als wir am späten Nachmittag noch eine Tasse Kaffee mitsammen tranken, merkte ich abermals, wie gut es mir tat, jemanden um mich zu haben, der sich um mich sorgte und nicht mein Vater war.

„Möchtest du über Nacht bleiben?", fragte ich sie schließlich. Ich würde ihr nur das ausziehbare Schlafsofa anbieten können, aber die Fahrt nach New York würde fünf Stunde dauern und dies wollte ich ihr keinesfalls zumuten.

„Oh danke, Katherine, aber ich habe heute noch etwas vor, nur eine Fahrstunde von hier entfernt. Glaub aber jetzt ja nicht, meine Liebe, dass ich deswegen nach Norden gefahren bin. Joseph habe ich erst aus dem Wagen angerufen." Martha lachte, aber ich merkte rasch, dass ihr das Gesagte sichtlich unangenehm war. So kannte ich sie gar nicht.

„Kein Problem, Martha. Ich hätte dir lediglich das Sofa anbieten können."

„Versprich mir, Katherine, dass du auf dich acht geben wirst und es langsam angehst. Wir haben schon einmal gedacht, dass du wir dich verloren hätten. Du bist in den letzten Jahren ein Teil unserer kleinen Familie geworden, wir wollen dich nicht missen. Außerdem war Richard unerträglich, bis er dich im Spital endlich besuchen durfte." Ich spürte wie mir warm wurde, die Hitze in mein Gesicht stieg – ich rot wurde.

„Es gibt ihn – Josh – nicht mehr."

„Nicht? Wieso?"

Ich starrte auf meine kurzen Fingernägel, die man mir im Spital geschnitten hatte. „Er war ein guter Kerl und ich mochte ihn, aber das war einfach nicht genug. Nicht für mich. Ich weiß, dass es mir schwer fällt, Menschen zu vertrauen, sie an mich heranzulassen, eine Beziehung einzugehen … aber ich bin mir mittlerweile dessen bewusst und ich möchte an den Mauern, die ich in den Jahren seit dem Tod meiner Mutter aufgehabt habe, arbeiten. Aber es ist …"

„Kompliziert", vervollständigte Martha meinen Satz. „Warte nur nicht zu lange, irgendwann einmal ist es zu spät."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ließ mich alleine im Liegestuhl sitzend zurück. Es wurde allmählich kühler. Ich sollte nicht allzu lange warten? Ob sie mit all dem auf Castle anspielte? Dass er nicht ewig auf mich warten würde, das war mir in den letzten Wochen klar geworden und dass er für mich ans Ende der Welt gehen würde, auch das bezweifelte mein Kopf, wohingegen mein Bauch zustimmte. Doch bestand Hoffnung für uns? Egal was mir jetzt in Sinn kam, ich musste zuerst rein körperlich wieder fit genug werden, um meiner Psyche die Chance zu geben, all diese Emotionen zu bearbeiten.

+#+#+

In den kommenden Tagen ging ich jeden Tag etwas länger spazieren, konnte länger schlafen und allmählich mit weniger Schmerzmittel auskommen. Abends schrieb ich Rick immer eine kurze Nachricht, vertröstete ihn etwas, doch er drängte mich nicht, ihn einzuladen.

Erst eine Woche nach Marthas Besuch ließ ich ihn wissen, dass ich ihn willkommen heißen würde und bat ihn zugleich, für mich am Weg einige Lebensmittel einzukaufen, da meine Vorräte sich allmählich dem Ende neigten. Meinen Vater hatte ich wissen lassen, dass es mir gut gehe und dankte ihm, dass er mir Martha geschickt habe, denn sie habe mich dazu verleitet, doch nachzudenken und mich realisieren lassen, welche wichtige Rolle Rick in meinem Leben spiele.

Castle war der Autor, Richard, Rick der Mann, mein Partner.

Castle war der Mann, der die Bücher schrieb, ohne die ich viele Jahre nicht überleben hatte können. Rick hingegen, war heute meine Überlebensgrundlage, meine Basis.

Wenn ich mich streckte, dann spannte die Narbe nicht mehr so sehr, dass sie schmerzte und auch meine lädierten Rippen waren kein Handicap mehr. Ich traute mich zwar noch nicht richtig zu springen, traute meinem Körper allerdings zu, dass auch dies bald kein Problem mehr sein würde.

+#+#+

Als ich am Morgen von Ricks Besuch aufstand und geduscht hatte, wartete ich nervös auf der Terrasse auf seine Ankunft. Immer wieder ging mir die Frage durch den Kopf, wie ich wohl reagieren sollte, wenn er eintraf? Wie er reagieren würde, immerhin waren Wochen vergangen, seitdem wir uns gesehen hatten – und er mir seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

Ich trug kurze Jeansshorts, die mir bis zum Knie reichten, Sportschuhe, ein Top und eine Sweatshirt-Jacke mit dem NYPD Logo am Rücken. Ich freute mich und hatte Angst zugleich. Ricks Wagen wirbelte Staub auf, als er die Einfahrt entlang kam und vor dem Haus abbremste. Hätte ich in diesem Moment aufspringen können, hätte ich dies getan, doch so weit war ich noch nicht. Doch ging ich Rick entgegen, der skeptisch neben dem Wagen stand und auf mich wartete, oder eine Reaktion von mir.

„Rick", sagte ich und musste lächeln. Nicht Castle, so wie ich ihn sonst meist nannte – Rick. Seine Jeans waren mittelblau an diesem sonnigen Tag und anstelle eines Hemdes trug er lediglich ein enganliegendes T-Shirt, das seine trainierten, muskulösen Oberarme betonte.

„Kate." Sein Tonfall war nicht unbedingt warm und freundlich, eher etwas distanziert. Ohne ein weiteres Mal nachzudenken, ging ich auf ihn zu, so flott ich konnte, und legte meine Arme um seinen Brustkorb. „Dein Haar …"

„Ist ab", murmelte ich nur in sein T-Shirt.

Er roch gut, so unglaublich gut, doch seine Arme berührten mich kaum, es war lediglich ein Hauch, wie die Berührung einer Feder.

Schließlich löste er die Umarmung und begann die Einkaufstüten aus dem Wagen auszuräumen, ging einige Male zwischen Haus und dem BMW hin und her, sprach kaum ein Wort mit mir und inneres Unbehagen stieg in mir auf.

Um mich abzulenken, richtete ich zwei Tassen Kaffee her und wir setzten uns, sobald er fertig war, mit diesen auf den Steg in die Liegestühle.

Die Sonne strahlte kräftig, so zog ich die Jacke aus und das große Pflaster war unter meinem Top deutlich zu sehen, da die Ränder hervorragten. Rick starrte mich an, starrte auf mein Pflaster, das ich sicherlich noch einige Tage tragen musste, um die Wunde und vor allem die empfindliche Haut vor alltäglichen Einflüssen zu schützen – auch dem Sonnenlicht. Die Wunde verheilte gut, die seitliche ebenso, trotzdem würde es dauern – Wochen wahrscheinlich, bis ich auch nur annähernd wieder auf meinem vorherigen Fitnesslevel zurück sein würde. Monate.

Seine Blicke waren mir etwas unangenehm, wissend, dass ich keinen Büstenhalter trug bzw. tragen konnte und dies sich nur all zu deutlich unter dem Top abzeichnete. Doch wir waren beide Erwachsene, versuchte ich mir innerlich einzureden, es gäbe nichts, das wir noch nicht gesehen hatten – außer voneinander. Bisher hatte ich mir keinerlei Gedanken gemacht, wie dies auf ihn wirken würde, doch schürten seine Blicke mein inneres Unbehagen.

Wir sprachen nicht über was auch immer, wir schwiegen. Irgendwann griff Rick nach meiner Hand, doch auch dann sagte er kein Wort zu mir. Die Stille war angenehm und unheimlich zugleich, jedoch keineswegs bedrückend oder beängstigend – nur so war es zwischen uns normalerweise nicht. Bisher waren wir nie wortlos nebeneinander gesessen. Niemals.

„Möchtest du noch eine Tasse Kaffee?", fragte ich schließlich nach einiger Zeit und ging daraufhin ins Haus. Als ich außer Sichtweite war, lehnte ich mich, tief durchatmend, gegen den Tresen und versuchte meine Gedanken zu sammeln, zu sortieren. Den frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee und zwei Donuts, die Rick mitgebracht hatte, brachte ich auf einem kleinen Tablett schließlich wieder zum Steg hinaus. Doch Castle saß nicht mehr in seinem Liegestuhl, er stand am Ende des Stegs, blickte auf das in der Sonne glänzende Wasser hinaus. Die Hosen betonten die Rundung seines Pos und insgeheim hätte ich meine Hand nur zu gerne über diesen gleiten lassen. Wie würde er sich bloß anfühlen?

„Rick?", sagte ich sanft und er drehte sich im selben Moment um. Obwohl ich bereits flotter als am ersten Tag unterwegs war, war es noch lange kein Vergleich zum Normalzustand.

„Du siehst schon viel besser aus als im Spital", kommentierte er mein Dastehen, mit dem Tablett in der Hand.

„Ich fühle mich auch viel besser", gestand ich ihm ein und hoffte, dass er es ernst meinte, dass ich besser aussah, denn mein kurzes Haar schien ihm nicht zuzusagen, mein Körper war noch knochiger und entsprach nicht im minimalsten dem derer Frauen, die er sonst anstarrte. Seine Nähe verunsicherte mich und trotzdem genoss ich sie ungemein.

„Hoffentlich." Es schien mir, als würde ich etwas Ironie in seiner Stimme wahrnehmen, ohne mir hierbei wirklich sicher zu sein. Mit flachen Schuhen stand ich nun neben ihm und wieder einmal wurde mir bewusst, wie viel größer er war, wenn ich keine High Heels trug. Und es machte mir nichts aus, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall – seine starke Bauweise, die dominierend neben mir stand, gefiel mir, verlieh der ganzen Situation etwas Beschützendes.

Plötzlich legte er seinen Arm um meine Schulter und lehnte mich unwillkürlich etwas an ihn an.

„Kate, ich bin so froh, dass du all das überlebt hast. Unglaublich froh. Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie viel Angst ich hatte."

Ich wusste keine Antwort auf das Gesagte, sondern lehnte mich nur noch etwas mehr an Richard an, legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust, bis mein Körper dein seinen beinahe vollständig berührte. Abermals musste ich mir eingestehen, dass es sich richtig anfühlte und gut, obwohl ich mir klar darüber war, dass ich mich weder daran gewöhnen sollte, noch mir etwas darauf einbilden dürfte.

Im Laufe des Tages aßen wir gemeinsam frische Hamburger, die Rick am alten Grill meines Vaters zubereitete, und frischen Tomatensalat. Mit einer Leichtigkeit unterhielten wir uns, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen, nie etwas gesagt worden und mit genau dieser Leichtigkeit bot ich ihm, ohne darüber wirklich nachzudenken, die ausziehbare Couch an, um bei mir zu übernachten. Ich bereute es im selben Moment, konnte es mir aber natürlich nicht anmerken lassen. Rick überlegte nicht einmal eine Sekunde, sondern nahm im selben Augenblick an und rasch war sein Nachtlager nach einem – für mich sehr langen – Spaziergang aufgebaut. Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, wahrscheinlich würde er mich nie wieder alleine lassen.

Und es war tatsächlich einer. Als wir schließlich zu Bett gingen, einander gute Nacht wünschten, erkannte ich, dass ich kein Auge zumachen würde. Immer wieder sah ich seine blauen Augen vor mir und sein bezauberndes Lächeln. Er war, figurative, bis ans Ende der Welt gekommen, um mich zu besuchen.

Auf Zehenspitzen ging ich zum Durchgang zur Wohnküche und sah seine schlafende Form unter zwei warmen Laken. Ja, er war ein schöner Mann. auf mein Pflaster greifend schlich ich zurück zu meinem Bett und redete mir gut zu. Irgendwann nach drei Stunden schlief ich schließlich ein – aber lediglich aus purer Erschöpfung.

+#+#+

„Ist das Wasser schon warm genug, um schwimmen zu gehen?", fragte Rick und blickte mich dabei an, mir direkt in die Augen.

„Ich kann nicht …", versuchte ich ihm zu entgegnen und senkte meinen Blick zu meinen Füßen.

„Kate", sagte er sanft und drückte mit seinem Zeigefinger mein Kinn wieder hoch. „Shorts und ein Tanktop in fünf Minuten." Seine Stimme beinhaltete eine Mischung aus Befehl und Amüsement. Wie konnte ich da widerstehen?

Die Mittagssonne stand hoch am Himmel, die Insekten schwirrten durch das Schilf am Rande des linken Seeufers und als ich barfuß den Steg betrat war mir beinahe schwindelig, so unsicher fühlte ich mich. Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen Fortschritte gemacht, große, allerdings …. Rick verlangte nicht von mir, dass ich schwimme, ich vermutete, dass er eher mein Vertrauen auf die Probe stellte.

Rick stand in Badeshorts bereits bis zu den Knöchel im Wasser und lächelte mir zu, vorsichtig ging ich in seine Richtung. Die Stufen hinab, fünf Schritte im Gras entlang bis zum leicht schlammigen Wasserrand.

Unerwartet streckte er mir eine Hand entgegen.

Unerwartet schloss ich meine kleine um die seine und machte kleine Schritte, bis ich schließlich an seiner Seite im Wasser stand. Vorsichtig gingen wir ein einen Meter und Rick drehte sich um, umfasste nun meine zweite Hand.

Endlich hatte ich die Möglichkeit seinen Körperbau zu bewundern – die starke muskulöse Brust, der hellbraune bis blonde Flaum, der seine Brust bedeckte. Behaarte Männer waren niemals mein Fall gewesen, doch hier war es anders. Ricks Brusthaar schien weich, zart zu sein und zog sich schließlich über seinen Bauchnabel hinab, wobei es immer heller wurde, bis der Bund der Shorts den Rest verdeckte.

Richard hatte mich ertappt und lachte schallend auf, als ich meinen Blick wieder zu seinem Gesicht hob. Obwohl angeschossen und dabei zu heilen, war ich auch nur eine Frau und solch eine Gestalt entging einem nun einmal nicht.

Rückwärts ging Rick Schritt für Schritt weiter ins Wasser und ich ihm nach, da ich meine von seinen Händen nicht lösen konnte, bis ich schließlich bis zum Rand meiner Shorts nass war. Rick lachte.

„Wären deine Wunden schon verheilt, würde ich dich untertauchen."

„Sind sie aber leider nicht", sagte ich etwas zögerlich und blickte auf das Pflaster, das deutlich unter dem engen Top zu erkennen war.

„Aber bald, Kate. Bald."

Ich nickte nur zustimmend, fand nicht die passenden Worte, blickte auf das Wasser, das meine Oberschenkel umspielte.

Doch plötzlich stand er vor mir, sodass nur wenige Zentimeter uns trennten, abermals drückte er mit seinen Fingern mein Kinn hoch, damit ich ihm in die Augen sah. Ich konnte nicht aus, nicht fliehen. Seine blauen Iris funkelten mich an, die Pupillen geweitet. Beim nächsten Zwinkern waren seine Lippen auf den meinen und ich wusste nicht recht, wie ich reagieren sollte. Was tat er da? Wieso tat er dies? Doch gab mir Rick keine Chance, Antworten zu finden, denn seine Hände waren bereits auf meinem Rücken unter mein Top geglitten, hielten sich aber von dem zweiten Pflaster fern, als würden sie genau wissen, wohin sie fassen durften und wohin nicht. Und meine Lippen hatten ein Eigenleben entwickelt.

Sagte mir mein Kopf, dass ich ihn nicht küssen sollte, ließen meine Lippen von den seinen nicht ab und es dauerte nicht lange, da verlangte auch schon seine Zunge Einlass und ich presste, ungewollt, meinen Körper fester an den seinigen, als könnte ich ohne seine Wärme nicht überleben, und gewährte Einlass.

Als wir uns, nach Luft ringend, voneinander lösten, blickten wir einander tief in die Augen – zum ersten Mal seit … überhaupt.

„Flüchte ja nie wieder vor mir, Kate", mahnte er mich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Nie wieder. Verstanden?"

Etwas verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Flucht? Ich war nicht vor ihm geflüchtet. Oder hatte ich genau das getan?

„Denn egal wohin du versucht zu gehen, wo du versuchst dich zu verstecken – ich finde dich, und wenn ich bis ans Ende der Welt gehen muss."

Ohne in weiteres Wort zu sagen, glitt meine Hand durch sein Haar, zog seinen Kopf zu mir hinab und wir küssten uns abermals. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht, wahrscheinlich würde ich vor ihm niemals flüchten können, wahrscheinlich würde er mich immer und überall finden.

Sogar am Ende der Welt.

Und vielleicht wollte ich auch nicht mehr flüchten …

**+#+#+**

**The End**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: 6800 Wörter Text … das war nicht geplant … _


End file.
